Bully for Ethan
Bully for Ethan is the eighteenth episode of Power Rangers: Dino Thunder. Synopsis A bully named Derrick picks on Ethan at school repeatedly, eventually setting up a fight with him. Will the brainy Blue Ranger use his head and turn the disgruntled soccer player into a friend? Meanwhile, Trent sets up a deal with Zeltrax, where he'll the cyborg get revenge on Tommy, if he helps him take down Mesogog. But will the tables end up turned? Also, Zeltrax finally reveals to Tommy the reasoning for his loyalty to Mesogog and his intense hatred of him. Plot Ethan gets into an argument with Derrick after he accidentally kicks a soccer ball at his laptop. Meanwhile, Kira is helping Tommy sort some stuff in the Dino Lab. There is a picture of Tommy Oliver, Anton Mercer, and Terrance Smith aka 'Smitty', who lost a job to Tommy. Trent tries make an alliance with Zeltrax and promises to help him destroy Tommy. Ethan and Derrick have another quarrel in the hall and Derrick threatens Ethan. Zeltrax shows up with Termitron at Reefside High looking for Dr. Oliver. Ethan is about to morph, when Cassidy, Devin, and several students show up and get in the way. Luckily Kira shows up as the Yellow Ranger to help him out. Conner is about to intervene, but Anton Mercer stops him. Ethan goes off and morphs into the Blue Ranger to aid Kira. After the battle, Ethan and Kira come late to class and Anton Mercer gives them both detention. Derrick gets detention as well after tripping Ethan. He is not happy at all. Trent and Zeltrax make a deal to help each other elliminate their rivals. Zeltrax must assist Trent eliminate Mesogog. Ethan and Kira show up just in time to assist Tommy and Conner against Termitron. The Power Rangers assemble the Z-Rex Blaster to destroy the monster and Zeltrax was not happy; saying his plan failed. Trent stayed calm throughout and told Zeltrax it wasn't over till the fat monster sings. Trent instructed Zeltrax to make the monster grow to keep the other Rangers and Tommy was his. Zeltrax said 'this better work.' When Termitron grows, the Rangers form the Thundersaurus Megazord. Meanwhile, the Black Ranger and Zeltrax face off, and Tommy questions what Zeltrax has against him. Zeltrax reveals that he is Terrance Smith and that he was badly injured in a lab accident after being on the verge of breakthrough that would've secured him the job with Mercer. Mesogog came to his rescue and used his knowledge of cybernetics to rebuild him as Zeltrax. Tommy tries to reason with Zeltrax, saying that revenge isn't the answer, but he says that it's all that's kept him going. The Black Ranger uses his Brachio Staff to create an energy orb, since Zeltrax won't cooperate. Zeltrax explodes and retreats, but swears that next time Dr. Oliver won't be so lucky. The Thundersaurus Megazord finishes destroying Termitron. Trent comes back to renegotiate the agreement, but he is caught off guard by Mesogog's psionic brain-blast. Mesogog told him that it was always difficult for a father to punish his son. Trent was surprised that Mesogog knew. Mesogog asked Trent which side was he on. Mesogog reveals that Zeltrax told him about their deal from the start and that loyalty is most valued with him and that Trent has yet to learn loyalty as he did not know where Trent's loyalty lies. Trent was defensive that Mesogog would take the word of a stranger over his own son and insists that he promises and will be loyal to his father; all the way. But Mesogog warns him that he better be as he gives him an ultimatum: family or not, he will be punished if he double-cross him again as he refuses to let anyone get in his way. As he said the words, Trent realized that his days as a free agent were over. Ethan helps improve Derrick's game at soccer with his laptop. Derrick apologizes to Ethan. Cast *James Napier as Conner McKnight (Red Dino Thunder Ranger) *Kevin Duhaney as Ethan James (Blue Dino Thunder Ranger) *Emma Lahana as Kira Ford (Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Dr. Tommy Oliver (voice and photo only) (Black Dino Thunder Ranger) *Jeffery Parazzo as Trent Fernandez-Mercer (White Dino Thunder Ranger) *Tom Hern as Devin *Katrina Devine as Cassidy Cornell *Dwayne Cameron as Derrick *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (picture only) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (picture only) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (picture only) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (picture only) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (picture only) *Scott Wills as Termitetron *Latham Gaines as Anton Mercer/Mesogog *James Gaylyn as Zeltrax Notes *When Kira and Tommy are working in the Dino Lab, they come across a picture of the original Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers in the Command Center. Kira comments on Tommy's hairstyle. Other pictures were Tommy with a red bandanna on his head (likely circa Zeo), the White Stranger (Tommy's ancestor from "Wild West Rangers"), and a photo of Tommy and "Smitty" on a dig with Anton Mercer. * Also in the Dino Lab, there are various logos seen on Tommy's folders as follows(it is unknown as to what might be contain in the folders, but fans have suggested that Tommy might be looking up Power Rangers years before the Mighty Morphin' days) **A folder perhaps bearing a Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers lightning bolt emblem **A folder bin bearing the upside-down weapon emblem from the 1988 Super Sentai Liveman. **A folder bin bearing the belt emblem from the 1985 Super Sentai Changeman. **A folder bin bearing the chest emblem from the 1987 Super Sentai Maskman. **A folder bin bearing the Galaxy Rangers' belt emblem. **A drawer bearing the chest emblem from the 1993 Super Sentai Dairanger. **A drawer bearing a tilted Lightspeed Rescue emblem. **A drawer bearing an upside-down chest emblem from the 1982 Super Sentai Goggle V. **A folder (to be trashed) bearing the chest emblem from the 1986 Super Sentai Flashman. *Zeltrax's true identity is revealed in this episode. He was once known as Terence "Smitty" Smith, a former archeological colleague of Tommy and Anton Mercer. Category:Dino Thunder episodes Category:Episode Category:Dino Thunder